With Minutes To Spare
by chugster
Summary: Steve and Danny are on their way to Chin and Malia's wedding. Steve's driving, Danny's got wandering hands. Not very plotty, this one.


Disclaimer: These boys are not mine.

Warnings: None.

* * *

**With minutes to spare**

"Knock it off, Danny," Steve says, knuckles turning white where he's gripping the steering wheel of Danny's Camaro, arms tense and jaw tight, a very stern frown pinching his face. Danny takes note of this, of course he does, he's neither blind nor deaf and despite what people seem to think, actually pays very close attention to his partner, but does it stop him from teasing the man? Of course not. Danny's hand slides an inch higher on Steve's thigh, his thumb strokes the outer seam of his dress pants, then stops as if to assess the situation. Steve huffs in annoyance, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. They're still a good fifteen minute drive away from Chin and Malia's wedding place and have roughly twenty minutes to get there, which, in Danny's book, leaves them a whole bunch of minutes to spare.

They've actually managed to leave Steve's house on time for once, no thanks to Steve trying to distract Danny with his devious half naked ways and later on with his equally impressive suited-up self, though. To Danny, Steve is very distracting all the time, mostly because of his ridiculous face.

The face in question is now scrunched up and unhappy, not how Danny likes it at all.

"Come on, don't do that, Steve. I'm just holding my hand here, see, no big deal. Here it is, just having a bit of a lie down. Nothing more sinister than that, I swear." This earns Danny a glare and a moment of exasperated silence, until a stray thought breaks Danny's resolve and the unnatural stillness of his hand is nothing but a long lost memory.

"It's moving, Danny, your hand is- And now, now you're petting my thigh! _Petting_ it. My _thigh_."

"You've very nice pants today, Steve. What can I do? You're practically forcing my hand, here."

"So let me get this straight, Danny. You're telling me you've suddenly lost complete control of your own limbs, is that what you're saying? Because that's bullshit. I'm Chin's best man, you're his groomsman, we have an active part to play so we cannot be late. You know this stuff too, work with me here."

"Steve. We're not going to be late. We're actually so much ahead of schedule that we could easily spare, say, five minutes and make it up with furious driving later on."

Steve goes from mildly annoyed to incredulous to grinning in a matter of seconds.

"You're actually encouraging me now? To drive, and I quote, _like a maniac_, in your car? I thought I'd never see the day." The smirk on Steve's face is enough to have Danny ranting, his other hand gesturing wildly and punctuating his sentences. The left hand stays firmly put and never leaves Steve's thigh, though.

"No, really, Steve. This is bordering on ridiculous. Okay, let me put it this way; option one, we go in two minutes late, walk up to Chin like nothing happened at all, play it cool and blame it on the traffic. No-one will question it. No-one will even notice, weddings nearly ever start on time anyway."

"That is a perfectly good plan except for the part where we come in late. What's the other option, Danno?"

"Or, option two, we go in two minutes ahead of time, you wobbling awkwardly, looking like you're either in a great deal of pain or that you've just crapped your pants. Because that's what it's gonna look like, walking with a massive hard-on like the one you've got going on right now, and yes I noticed. As will everyone else with eyes. Chin and Kono will giggle themselves silly and we'll never hear the end of it at work. Not to mention leaving you in that state would make me a very unhappy man indeed. A _very_ unhappy man I tell you."

"You know I'd like nothing more than to indulge you on this but I'm the best man, Danny, people notice if the best man doesn't show up on time for the wedding. And, like it or not, people tend to react very quickly when I go missing."

"Not if you're with me they don't. Besides, we have time." Steve throws his _you're fucking kidding me, Danny_ –face at Danny and so he relents and admits, "Not much, true, but we can spare five minutes."

Steve goes quiet and Danny lets him turn the idea over in his head for a few more minutes, hand never leaving Steve's thigh, fingertips pressing against the inseam in a gentle reminder.

"Fine. Fine, you win." Steve glances at Danny, his eyes bright with challenge and mischief. "You think you can make it in three?"

Danny smiles the widest smile there ever was, the one where his eyes crinkle into glittering slits of blue and his lips press thin against the front of his teeth.

"I'll see your three minutes and raise you two, Mister Fancy Pants," he says, palming Steve's cock with his hand. Steve breathes out and relaxes, practically melts into the seat. He takes his hand off the steering wheel and presses it against Danny's, rubbing against their joined hands and letting Danny feel how much he wants him. Danny's mouth waters at the thought.

"Pull over, Steve. You're gonna become a safety hazard in just under two minutes."

Steve's a very good driver, no doubt about that, but Danny firmly believes he's better at making Steve lose control than Steve is at keeping it. Steve knows this too, and pulls over without protest.

* * *

"So. Fancy pants?"

"Shut up, you. You're going to make us late, that's what you're doing right now. Why would you do that, you being the best man and everything? People will notice if you're not there, you know."

"You like my pants, Danno?"

"Yes, okay? I mean, of course I do, why wouldn't I, they're a lovely pair of pants. Can we please go now? There's no way you'll be able to make up this much lost time. We will be late, Steven, I'm telling you."

"We'll see about that. Buckle up, Danno."

* * *

Eventually they do get to the venue on time. Perfectly on time in fact, although Danny does look a little on the pale side and swears he'll never trust Steve with his car again, ever. Steve on the other hand looks incredibly pleased with himself, pointing out the obvious lack of bumps or scrapes on the car, therefore proving Danny completely wrong. Then he offers to let Danny drive them home, so that he too can have his turn at the wheel, which brightens the man up considerably.

* * *

end.


End file.
